Perdida en ti
by WeLoveTwilight
Summary: Bella y Edward son mejores amigos desde la secundaria, pero Bella está completa y perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿El mayor problema? Edward se va a casar y Bella no tiene ni la menor idea de como podrá superar esto. Todos humanos. EXB
1. Un mal día

**La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, sino que es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, por ende Edward, Emmett y Jasper también lo son, damn it! Pero esta trama si es nuestra (6)**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

_Al escuchar esas palabras mi ya débil corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y le dije todo lo que me había guardado en estos cinco años de amistad; era ahora o nunca. Sabía que podía perderlo, pero necesitaba decirle que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo._

**Capítulo 1 **

_Un mal día_

Y un nuevo día comenzaba, pero no era un nuevo día como otros, hoy era definitivamente el peor día de mi existencia. Mi mejor amigo se iba a casar - ¡Oh!, claro, debería estar feliz por él, pero había tan solo un mínimo detalle, yo estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de él, de Edward Cullen.

Él lo sabía, porque yo misma se lo dije la tarde que me contó que se iba a casar con su novia, Tanya. Simplemente no pude resistirlo, entre llantos le conté todo, todo lo que me había guardado en estos cinco años de amistad, le dije que lo amaba y él tan solo me miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, sin expresión alguna, murmuró un atolondrado 'lo siento, Bella' y se marchó, dejándome sola. En ese momento noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretado contra la piel de mi mejilla. Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdí la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza.

Y no salí a la superficie.

Después de un tiempo me llegó la invitación a la boda, así que decidí ir, a pesar de todo, él siempre había estado cuando lo había necesitado – ¡Por todos los cielos! Si era mi mejor amigo.

Mi teléfono celular sonó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Isabella Swan, ¡lo prometiste! – una vocecilla aguda casi me gritó.

– Hola Alice, ¿qué como estoy? Creo que en cualquier momento me lanzó por un acantilado – respondí en tono irónico.

– Lo siento Bella – murmuró arrepentida, - pero lo ¡PROMETISTE!

Maldito duende insistente - pensé.

- Si Alice, prometí que iba a dejar ser tu loco proyecto de belleza hoy – le dije. Sabía que en estos momentos iba a estar dando saltitos de emoción.

- Nos vemos en una hora en tu departamento – y cortó la comunicación.

¡Rayos! Debía esconder las maletas. Había decidido marcharme luego de la boda. Necesitaba escapar, ya no tenía sentido seguir sufriendo en Forks, así que compré un pasaje de avión hacia California, un poco de sol no me haría mal. Nadie estaba al tanto de esta decisión y así quería que fuera, los iba a llamar, pero cuando ya estuviera lejos y no pudieran intervenir en esta situación.

Una hora después, sentí sonar el timbre del departamento, sabía que era Alice, era muy puntual y sobre todo cuando belleza, maquillaje y ropa estaban combinados. Abrí la puerta y esa pequeña duendecillo de cabello negro y corto se lanzó a mis brazos.

– ¡Oh Bella! Sé que no debes estar bien pero eres fuerte y sé que…

- ¡Alice! – la corté, - por favor, no quiero hablar más acerca de eso - Sus vivaces ojitos azules me examinaron, y asintió.

– Bueno, entonces… ¡manos a la obra! - gritó emocionada.

Suspiré. - Oh sí, este es definitivamente el peor día de mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta nuestro primer capítulo de esta historia que ha salido de nuestras locas cabezas pero con mucho cariño, esperamos que la lean y les guste.. **

**Si ya sé, van a querer matar a edward y piensan que será una historia de lo más triste pero se pondrá mejor, así que ha esperar y ojala les guste para poder seguir con la historia.**

**Dejen reviews para que nos dejen sus opiniones..**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_ **

_Fefa&Coni_


	2. Adiós

**La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, damn it! Pero esta loca trama si es nuestra (6) **

...

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

_Adiós_

El olor a rosas me tenía mareada. Me encontraba sentada en una de las últimas sillas del muy decorado patio de la casa de los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle, todo estaba hermoso. Había un montón de personas, y en lo único que podía pensar era en ser fuerte y no derramar lágrimas ante el momento en que lo perdería definitivamente.

Enfoque mi vista hacia el frente y lo encontré allí, parado, tan guapo como siempre, con su cabello castaño dorado desordenado pero a la vez perfecto y pude notar en sus ojos verdes la chispa de ansiedad propia del momento, y también notar el amor que reflejaban; daría mi vida porque él me mirara de esa forma alguna vez. Pero sabía ahora más que nunca que eso no pasaría. Era un absurdo sueño.

Me giré al notar que la marcha nupcial había comenzado, y allí se encontraba Tanya, con su cabellera rubia cayendo en ondas perfectas y un vestido que solo ella podía hacer lucir tan bien. Agarré con fuerza la silla en la que me encontraba, esto no iba bien, quería gritar y correr hasta perderme, pero no podía, no debía. Si hacía eso arruinaría el día más feliz de mi mejor amigo, y eso era totalmente injusto. Aún en ese momento lo más importante para mí seguía siendo verlo feliz, a pesar de que mis propios sentimientos estaban en juego.

Recordé todos los momentos vividos junto a él, los veranos en que paseábamos por el bosque, el prado que él había encontrado y me había mostrado una tarde.

– Este es nuestro prado, Bella- me había susurrado con su voz de terciopelo.

Las tardes de lluvia en la que nos quedábamos viendo películas, las discusiones tontas que teníamos por "Romeo y Julieta", nuestras risas. Tan solo recuerdos, hermosos, por primera vez en mi vida deseé poder retroceder el tiempo.

_Tienes que parar de hacerte esto a ti misma_, pensé.

Respiré profundamente y tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando Edward comenzó a decirle sus votos a Tanya, cada palabra era como una puñalada en mi ya destrozado corazón. Cuando por fin los abrí fui testigo del sello de la unión, el beso de Edward a Tanya. Tuve que tragarme el llanto que quería escapar por mi garganta, el beso duró para mí una eternidad, y cuando por fin se separaron, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, mientras las personas se levantaban lentamente de sus asientos para aplaudir.

Tenía que admitir que juntos eran perfectos, los dos eran como esas parejas de dioses griegos. Traté de imaginarme a mí en ese momento, con mis cabellos color chocolate y mi pálida piel, imposible, yo no estaba a la altura de Edward, yo era tan solo su mejor amiga, la que estaba completamente enamorada de él y nunca iba a ser correspondida.

No pude contenerme más y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, la pareja estaba a punto de pasar por mi lado, traté de esbozar mi mejor sonrisa y aplaudir como todos lo estaban haciendo, quizás mis lágrimas podían ser vistas como lágrimas de alegría, que ironía ¿no?

Por un momento la mirada de Edward y la mía se encontraron, se limitó a darme una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y apurar el paso junto con Tanya. Edward había cambiado conmigo desde que yo me había confesado y era totalmente entendible; quizás en parte se sentía culpable y creía que ignorarme era el mejor modo de remediar la situación. Que equivocado estaba.

Limpié las lágrimas que humedecían mis mejillas, me levanté de mi asiento y trate de perderme entre la multitud, sin despedirme de nadie. Sabía que Edward no me iba a perdonar esto, yo era su mejor amiga pero ahora él tenía a Tanya, y yo estaba sola.

Cuando por fin logré llegar hasta mi camioneta, me subí y cerré la puerta, encendí el motor y rompí en llanto, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta mi departamento. Al llegar me lavé la cara tratando de limpiar el maquillaje y disimular la hinchazón de mis ojos, me quité los tacones altísimos que Alice me había obligado a usar para la boda, y el lindo vestido elegido por ella lo cambié por unos jeans, una blusa negra y un par de zapatillas. Tomé las maletas que había dejado previamente listas y partí al aeropuerto.

Sentía no haberme despedido de nadie, pero las despedidas nunca se me han dado bien, y más aún si tenía que despedirme de Edward, simplemente no podía, no era la suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Quizás me llamen cobarde pero, ¿podrías decirle adiós por siempre, a la persona que amas? de seguro debe ser una de las cosas más difíciles que te pueden ocurrir en la vida y yo no era capaz de hacerlo.

_

Caminé lentamente hacia la fila para embarcar al avión. Debía tener un aspecto horrible, había llorado todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Miré mi teléfono celular por primera vez desde que me había ido de la boda. Apenas se iluminó la pantalla pude notar las 62 llamadas perdidas, oprimí el botón para poder saber quien o quienes eran los dueños de las llamadas: Alice, Charlie, Esme, Jasper, hasta Carlisle y por último estaba Edward, mi Edward.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era Alice.

Mordí mi labio inferior, conociendo a Alice no iba a descansar hasta que pudiera hablar conmigo. Di un largo suspiro y finalmente abrí mi teléfono para contestar.

– ¿Hola? – pregunté suavemente pero tratando de disimular mi cansada voz.

– ¡BELLA! – chilló mi amiga.

– Hola Alice – respondí. Podía escuchar risas, música y sonidos de copas al chocar. Alice estaba en la fiesta, quizás Edward estaba cerca.

– Bella, por todos los cielos, al fin contestas. ¿Me puedes decir exactamente en dónde rayos estás, huh? Preguntó casi a gritos. En ese momento una voz resonó por todo el aeropuerto "Todos los vuelos hacia California..."

- En el aeropuerto Alice – contesté secamente. Un breve silencio nos inundó por breves segundos. Automáticamente supe que Alice sabría que era lo que planeaba.

- Bella… ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?! No puedes huir así de todos y menos de mi hermano. Sé que debe ser muy difícil pero esta no es la solución, no puedes ir a un lugar donde estarás completamente sola, eso no te ayudará.

Mientras me decía todo eso sentí como su voz se iba apagando, ella más que cualquier persona en el mundo sabía que en ese momento no podía permanecer cerca de Edward, no por el momento.

- Aunque me duela sé que estar lejos es lo mejor para ti ahora, aunque me destroces el corazón por irte así sin despedirte, sé porque lo haces y te entiendo, pero ¿a dónde vas a ir?- me dijo Alice finalmente. Siempre supe que podía contar con ella, siempre fue y será una excelente amiga.

Le explique a Alice mis planes pero antes le hice jurar que por el momento no se lo diría a nadie, menos a Edward, no ahora. Entonces corté el teléfono y tomé el avión con rumbo a California.

Comenzar de nuevo, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Le había dicho a Alice que les dijera a todos que estaba bien pero le prohibí que dijera mi paradero, aún no quería que nadie se enterará donde me encontraba. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo, no me sentía para nada bien, pero tenía ganas de empezar otra vez, "partir desde cero". Tenía que dejar de lastimarme a mí misma recordando a Edward y como hubiera sido nuestra vida juntos, porque eso simplemente no podía ser.

El lugar escogido fue Santa Bárbara, California. Si, suena raro, jamás en mi vida me habría imaginado que terminaría viviendo en un lugar así, pero necesitaba cambiar radicalmente de ambiente, no podía ir a un lugar que pudiera recordarme ni siquiera un poco a Forks y por lo tanto a Edward, así que esa fue mi elección, aunque admito que fue completamente al azar porque miré en un mapa y en lo único que pensé fue en alejarme lo más posible de mi ciudad natal y me pareció buena idea vivir cerca del océano, tal vez éste se llevaría mi dolor tarde o temprano.

Había conseguido una pequeña casa de una sola habitación, muy sencilla pero perfecta para mis requerimientos, estaba relativamente cerca de la playa y por lo menos era acogedora.

La primera noche en mi nuevo hogar me tumbé en la cama, resignada a que el dolor finalmente hiciera acto de presencia. Resultó algo atroz. Tenía la sensación de que me habían practicado una gran abertura en el pecho a través de la cual me habían extirpado los principales órganos vitales y me habían dejado allí, rajada, con los profundos cortes sin curar y sangrando y palpitando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Me acurrucaba y me abrazaba las costillas para sujetármelas. Luché por recuperar el aturdimiento, la negación, pero me eludía.

Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir. Estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba de mi pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia la cabeza y las extremidades. Pero podía soportarlo. Podría vivir con él. No me parecía que el dolor se hubiera debilitado con el transcurso del tiempo, sino que, por el contrario, más bien era yo quien me había fortalecido lo suficiente para soportarlo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía lo que me depararía la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Ok! les gusto el chap? a nosotras sí! es taaaan...triste u.u De seguro quieren darle golpecitos a Edward y sobre todo a la bitch de Tanya xD! Pero si esto les gusto, el 3er chap será más emocionante y después más y más y *grititos y saltitos de emoción*  
**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que nos han dejado reviews y nos han agregado a Favoritos. Esto es tan emocionante para nosotras, porque es primera vez que hacemos algo así. Estamos muy contentas :) **

**P.D (1)* Chika, este chap está dedicado para tí. Porque sabemos que estás muy enfermita, así que es una especie de regalito y ahora te hicimos famosa porque publicamos tu nombre aquí. Salta de emoción Chikis! Te queremos un montón y cuidate mucho sí? porque te queremos de vuelta en la Universidad rápido! y como bonus: Pronto saldrá Emmett (6) *diablín* **

**P.D (2)* Sigan escribiendonos reviews si? es que no saben lo feliz que nos ponemos al leerlos, todo el mundo se ríe de nosotras xD! pero ****que vaaa! somos unas incomprendidas.**

******P.D (3)* Se me olvidaba en nuestro perfil deje los links se ciertas cositas para que los vean como el vestido que Tanya uso en la boda, y el traje de Ed, vestido de Bella..entre otras cosas..**  


_**Nos leemos pronto**_

**Fefa & Coni  
**


	3. Un comienzo complicado

**La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, damn it! Pero esta loca trama si es nuestra (6) **

...

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

**Capítulo 3**

_Un comienzo complicado_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, me desperté cerca de las ocho de la mañana y me dispuse a prepararme para ir a trabajar, hace ya un mes que había encontrado trabajo aquí en Santa Bárbara. Estaba dando clases en una escuela secundaria de la ciudad, ya que tengo una licenciatura en Literatura así que como es obvio estoy dando clases acerca de eso.

Desde pequeña fui una amante de los libros, podía pasar horas leyendo, mi autora favorita era sin lugar a dudas Jane Austen; así que cuando llegó el momento de ingresar a la Universidad mi primera y única opción de estudio fue Literatura. Tras recibirme, me di cuenta de que dar clases era algo que verdaderamente me apasionaba, pero eso era antes del problema llamado "_Edward comprometido"_ de pronto todo había cambiado, ahora nada era lo mismo, estaba sumida en una depresión y la rutina era lo único que me mantenía a flote.

Cuando ya estuve lista me dirigí hacia la secundaria para dar mi clase de las 10:30 hrs, mientras me duchaba esta mañana recibí una llamada de Alice como era común por estos días, esa duendecilla era mi especie de informante personal.

- Buenos días Bella – me dijo. Pero su voz sonaba extraña como si tuviese que darme una mala noticia. Eso me inquieto.

- Buenos días Alice, ¿Qué sucede? Suenas extraña – le dije. Y entonces empezó a decirme una enorme cantidad de cosas y a una velocidad impresionante que me hizo poner en duda si Alice era humana.

Dentro de todas las palabras, que literalmente salieron expulsadas de su boca, logré comprender que Edward estaba de regreso de su luna de miel, y que debido a eso él no se había enterado de que yo ya no vivía en Forks, que aquel día de la boda el entendió que yo no había sido capaz de permanecer ahí pero nunca supo que yo me había ido de la ciudad. Luego entendí algo así como que él apenas había regresado había ido a visitarme para saber cómo me encontraba pero se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que yo ya no vivía en mi viejo apartamento. Entonces llamó a todos mis amigos preguntando por mí, hasta que Jasper, el novio de Alice, le había dicho finalmente todo lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Cuando logré asimilar semejante información y me había recuperado un poco de la impresión de todo aquello y me disponía a hablar de nuevo con Alice…

- Bella, Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – empezó a gritar mi pequeña e insistente amiga.

- Alice… espera ¿qué es lo que acabas de decirme? ¿Qué Edward ya sabe todo?- le dije con una notoria voz de nerviosismo.

- Sí, eso dije. Pero Bella esa no es la mala noticia…

- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso Alice? - la interrumpí.

- La mala noticia es que Edward va de camino a Santa Bárbara, va a buscarte y a hablar contigo - soltó de sopetón y luego continuo - Tomó el primer vuelo disponible y estaba como loco Bella.

En ese momento dejé caer el móvil. Eso no estaba nada bien, una serie de sentimientos contradictorios empezaron a apoderarse de mí, todo lo que había sentido aquel día de la boda lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo pero multiplicado por tres. El corazón me empezó a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi estómago se revolvió y me dieron náuseas.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía. ¿Qué pretendía él con venir hasta acá? ¿Por qué no podía continuar con su vida y ya? me estaba costando tanto recuperarme y esto era lo único que faltaba; aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ver nuevamente a Edward. Y lo peor, lo más estúpido, era que a pesar de todo me moría de ganas de verlo y me empezaba a imaginar que él se había dado cuenta de que no amaba a Tanya sino que me amaba a mí y por eso venía a buscarme, pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

Tonta, tonta, tonta, sabía que eso jamás pasaría, él ahora estaba casado y aún sabiendo que lo amaba. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de hacerme esto a mí misma. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si él no me permitía olvidarlo?

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fui capaz de llegar a dar mi clase, de alguna parte saqué fuerzas y estoy completamente segura que di la peor clase de mi vida. Estaba en una especie de estado de ausencia, mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria para dirigirme a otra de mis clases, iba algo retrasada así que apuré el paso, el mayor problema fue que tropecé de la nada gracias a mi excepcional torpeza. Cerré los ojos y estaba segura de que estaba a punto de estrellar mi cuerpo contra el piso, así que esperé sentir la superficie dura del suelo pero en vez de eso sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome la cintura y evitando así el magistral golpe que hubiera sufrido y que sin lugar a dudas hubiera sido el broche de oro de este horrible día.

Sonrojada abrí rápidamente los ojos y me encontré con un hombre bastante alto, de piel cobriza y ojos oscuros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó aquel desconocido mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

- Eso creo… muchas gracias…- dije un tanto aturdida e intentando estabilizarme.

-Vaya golpe que te hubieses dado si no te atrapo- dijo un tanto divertido- Por cierto soy Jacob Black el nuevo maestro de Mecánica- me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso- Y… ¿tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan, la maestra de Literatura- dije mientras estrechaba su mano- Disculpa que sea tan torpe pero debo confesar que este no ha sido mi mejor día- dije sonrojándome un poco más. _De seguro el nuevo maestro debe pensar que soy un completo desastre_.

- No te preocupes- sonrió amablemente- Fue un placer haber socorrido a una hermosa damisela en apuros.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír. -Bueno, gracias otra vez, me voy a dar mi clase ahora, nos vemos- le dije mientras salía de su vista lo más rápido posible.

A pesar de la incómoda situación en la que nos habíamos conocido, Jacob Black me había hecho sentir muy bien.

Pasé el resto del día en mis clases, y cuando por fin terminé de dar mi última clase, ya no podía más con toda esta situación, el solo hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento Edward se aparecería ante mí le causaba a mi corazón la más terrible de las sensaciones, no quería verlo y al mismo tiempo solo quería volver a mirarlo a los ojos, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que no pude aguantar verlo tan feliz por su matrimonio y que el verlo cerca de Tanya lograba que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos, que no podía soportar tenerlo de ese modo en mi vida si no era mío, que de ser así prefería estar lejos de él para siempre aunque el precio que tendría que pagar fuese muy alto, perder mi corazón, porque era tan simple como que si no lo podía tener en mi vida, para mí y solo para mí. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido estuviese donde estuviese y aunque ya me encontraba lo más lejos que había podido de él, eso no había sido suficiente para lograr volver a reconstruir mi dañado corazón. Estaba completamente perdida, y lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde me encontraba en mi casa, no había podido comer nada en todo el día así que había ordenado una pizza intentando mantenerme ocupada pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento Edward estaría aquí, después de tanto tiempo lo volvería a ver, podría mirar esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes que lograban aturdirme siempre. Podría apreciar su despeinado cabello, su pálida piel, su belleza inhumana y devastadora, porque ¿había mencionado lo perfecto que era Edward Cullen? Mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesité, y como tonta me ilusionaba el hecho de que algún día fuéramos como esos chicos de películas que se enamoran y tienen uno de esos romances que logran sacar suspiros.

Pero la realidad era otra, las oleadas de recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza y entonces experimenté una sensación, tal vez de pánico, creciendo en mi pecho. Me escapé hacia la cocina. No me apetecía nada la pizza. Me senté en la silla, alcé las rodillas y las rodeé con los brazos. Algo iba muy mal, quizás mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Intenté controlarme y razonar. _¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? _Me estremecí. Ésa era la pregunta equivocada, sin duda. Me costaba mucho trabajo respirar bien. _De acuerdo, _me dije otra vez, _¿qué es lo más grave a lo que podría_ _enfrentarme? _Tampoco me gustaba mucho esa pregunta.

Me encontraba en medio del pánico y de todas esas interrogantes cuando el timbre sonó, en ese preciso instante mi corazón casi se paró, temblando y a punto de desmayarme me dirigí hacía la puerta.

Antes de abrir, di un largo suspiro, ordené mi cabello y me dije:

-Y aquí vamos otra vez.

* * *

**Primero queremos pedir sinceras disculpas a todas las lectoras por retrasarnos tanto en subir este 3er chap, esperamos que no vuelva a pasar. Y segundo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por poner la historia en sus Favoritos; eso nos pone muy felices y más ganas de escribir nos dan :D Si les gustó este 3er chap de la historia, no duden en dejar un lindo comentario. ****Esperamos que tengan un hermoso día domingo. **

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

_Fefa&Coni_


	4. Y todo empeora

******La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, damn it! Pero esta loca trama si es nuestra (6) **

**...**

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

**Capítulo 4**

_Y todo empeora_

Edward Cullen se encontraba parado en mi puerta, como una alucinación pero sin duda la más hermosa de las fantasías.

-Bella…-murmuró con voz de terciopelo.

_Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal, _repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente.

-Edward…yo…-me di cuenta que no lo había invitado a pasar, aclaré mi garganta y le dije- lo siento, que descortés he sido, adelante…entra.

Me sorprendió lo segura que sonaba mi voz, pero tenía perfectamente claro que eso solo formaba parte de la máscara que había creado para que Edward creyera que yo ya estaba bien y quizás había logrado olvidarlo en parte. Era una especie de venganza personal, porque él no era el centro del universo, de mi universo y tenía que demostrárselo. Por mí propio bien tenía que dar vuelta la página. Hace ya un mes que había perdido toda esperanza de lograr conquistar el corazón de mi mejor amigo y ahora solo tenía que olvidarlo; aunque eso fuera lo más difícil que me había tocado en la vida.

Edward entró y lo dirigí hacia el living de mi casa, cuando ya nos encontrábamos allí, se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? – murmuró. Sus ojos verdes sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Maldita sea, maldito Edward Cullen, era el único ser humano que lograba dejarme…deslumbrada. _Muy bien Bella, estás igual que hace un mes_. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista.

- Bella, por favor – pero ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos.

- Edward…- traté de recuperar la confianza perdida, y le dije- tú sabes perfectamente porque me fui.

- Pero…Bella, a pesar de todo, tú eres mi mejor amiga, **siempre**. Yo no…- me miró otra vez y en sus ojos pude distinguir ¿pena? ¡Maldición! Eso me enojaba, no quería que Edward sintiera pena o lástima por mí, ¡no, no, no!

-Edward. Para, por favor. Estoy consciente de que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, eso me quedó completamente demostrado hace un mes atrás- le dije en un tono amargo- Decidí marcharme de Forks para no volverte a ver, y esto…esto no está bien, para nada bien. Me haces daño, Edward.

- Bella ¿qué pretendes? – me dijo algo alterado.

Y lo enfrenté, por primera vez. Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

-¿Sabes? dejé todo en Forks, mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo, **mi vida** Edward; porque el tenerte cerca y de la forma en que estás ahora me hace daño y yo quiero que tú seas feliz junto a Tanya. Pero tienes que dejarme ir, ahora Tanya es tu mejor amiga, ella es tu esposa, tu todo- lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Edward levantó la mano para limpiar mi rostro pero yo lo esquivé – No Edward, por favor- casi supliqué. Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz. El aguardó.

-Lo siento – parecía sincero. Esto se me estaba haciendo extrañamente familiar, porque Edward había pronunciado las mismas palabras cuando yo le conté que estaba enamorada de él.

-Ya lo sé- le dije secamente- ¿Edward?- aclaré mi garganta- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que pedirle el más grande favor, aunque fuera el más doloroso que pudiera existir para los dos, pero tenía más que claro que esa era la única forma que tenía de seguir adelante.

Asintió pero en su rostro pude notar curiosidad.

-Necesito que desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida Edward. Has de cuenta que nunca he existido- Las palabras salieron prácticamente disparadas de mi boca.

-No te voy a dejar- dijo enojado. Yo no podía entender por qué el no me dejaba ir y ya. El ahora estaba felizmente casado, ¿acaso le ponía contento saber que una mujer se moría locamente por él?; además de su esposa, claro. Eso hizo aumentar aún más mi enojo.

-¡Debes hacerlo Edward!- casi le grité con un evidente tono de frustración en mi voz. No quería gritar, quería que esto fuera lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible, como cuando quitas una curita de una herida. Pero él no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

-Bella… ¿por qué no regresas a Forks? Todos te extrañamos, y yo aún más- dijo en un tono de súplica. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré. El no entendía, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto lo amaba ni mucho menos de cuanto me hacía sufrir todo esto.

-No Edward-le dije firmemente. No volveré, no regresaré a Forks hasta que sienta que estoy bien, que he superado todo. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No puedes ser tan egoísta-enuncié, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de la última frase. Temblé mientras esperaba ver su reacción, nunca en todos estos años de amistad lo había llamado egoísta.

-¡¿Bella, cómo puedes llamarme egoísta?!-gritó alterado. ¡Tú estás siendo la única egoísta aquí, me estás haciendo sufrir! ¡¿Por qué me dejas ahora?! ¡¿Por qué me lastimas de esta forma?! Eres mi mejor amiga, los mejores amigos no se hacen eso, ¡jamás! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga eres?!- rugió en mi cara.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas nuevamente y mi cuerpo se sacudió tras cada sollozo proveniente de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Él nunca me había gritado de ese modo.

Antes de mirar el suelo, me fijé en el rostro de Edward, sus ojos verdes centelleaban. Estaba evidentemente alterado, jamás lo había visto así. Nunca habíamos peleado de esta forma.

-Edward…-murmuré, pero no pude continuar porque él me interrumpió.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres Bella?-preguntó tranquilamente tomándome realmente desprevenida. Hace menos de dos segundos se encontraba alterado y ahora había cambiado totalmente, estaba tan pacífico, ¿acaso Edward tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle, me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento, sus ojos brillaban, pero no de esa forma que lograba paralizarme el corazón sino que era un brillo frío, sin vida que me hizo temblar.

Suspiré.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero – logré articular. Mi voz sonaba como si me estuviera asfixiando.

Sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Se giró para encaminarse a la puerta principal pero antes se volvió rápidamente hacía mí.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Asentí débilmente.

Sonrió una vez más. Se alejó de mí un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo.

Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Traté de regularizar mi respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

¿No se suponía que era esto lo que yo quería? entonces; ¿por qué sentía como si una parte de mí se estuviera destrozando? Quizás en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que Edward no se tomara tan bien lo que le pedí, pensé que quizás iba a ser diferente. Pero yo necesitaba alejarme, por mí propio bien; porque estaba demasiado perdida en él.

Edward se acerco a mí, se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un momento. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su tibio hálito sobre la piel.

Las rodillas empezaron a temblarme en ese momento y oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Escuché sus pasos cada vez más lejanos.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse me hizo abrir de golpe los ojos recién caí en cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

**Se había ido.**

Con piernas temblorosas me abrí paso hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, corrí las cortinas y pude verlo subiendo al auto que supongo había arrendado por aquí, porque no era su brillante y flamante Volvo que siempre presumía para molestarme por mi viejo monovolumen, que de paso me encantaba, pero que había tenido que dejar en Forks.

Arrancó a gran velocidad, traté de seguirlo con la mirada pero pronto lo perdí de vista. Edward siempre había manejado a una velocidad que lograba erizarme el vello y hacer que siempre me aferrara al asiento con todas mis fuerzas.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

La realidad volvió a golpearme, pero más fuerte aún. El agujero que sentí abrirse en mi pecho la primera noche en Santa Bárbara, volvió a hacer acto de presencia. El dolor hizo que me tuviera que sujetar el pecho. Tenía que salir de ahí, aún sentía la presencia de Edward en la habitación y eso me resultaba algo atroz.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, abrí y salí, la noche estaba fría, pero no me importó, tenía que mantenerme en movimiento.

Caminé y caminé, no fue hasta que sentí el sonido de las olas cuando me percaté de que había llegado a la playa, una suave llovizna helada me mojaba el rostro. Intenté respirar profundamente, miré a mí alrededor, no vi a nadie, además estaba todo demasiado oscuro, ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya? No tenía ni la menor idea. Estaba en una especie de estado 'zombie', no quería ni debía pensar, ni mucho menos analizar lo que había ocurrido en mi casa.

Seguí caminando pero tropecé con algo, solo yo podía tropezar en la arena, caí y me quedé allí; me abracé las rodillas y comencé a sollozar, no quería llorar pero era inevitable. Esto no iba como lo tenía planeado. Temblé, aunque en realidad no tenía frío.

Escuché que se acercaba alguien, lo más sensato que podía hacer era moverme de ese lugar pero no pude, simplemente me quedé allí, de pronto sentí la voz de un hombre.

-Hey, disculpa… ¿estás bien?-me dijo el desconocido. Alcé el rostro para poder mirarlo, era bastante alto y corpulento, llevaba ropa deportiva y estaba algo agitado, supuse que había estado trotando. Se me hizo vagamente familiar.

-¡Espera!-me dijo casi gritando. Yo te conozco, ¡rayos que sí! Eres la vecina nueva-me dijo en un tono bastante alegre- Por cierto, soy Emmett, vivo en la casa de enfrente- sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta, me tendió la mano y la tomé. Logré pararme y estabilizarme.

-Soy Bella Swan-fue lo único que pude decir. De pronto sentí que mis rodillas cedían porque todo se daba vueltas.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Estás herida?-preguntó. Parecía realmente preocupado.

Intentaba reunir fuerzas para mantenerme despierta y poder darle una explicación coherente a mi vecino del porque me encontraba tumbada en la arena de la playa a altas horas de la noche, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro y no fui consciente de nada más.

* * *

**Y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda he aquí el 4to chap de la historia, ¿les gustó? ó ¿nos quieren matar?** **Por nuestra parte tenemos pañuelitos lo más cerca posible. Cabe resaltar, y no lo olviden! que esta historia en todos los chaps tiene frases de el libro "Luna Nueva"(New Moon) y este chap no ha sido la excepción, ¿se dieron cuenta qué parte del libro hemos tomado? **

**Trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible, es que aún estamos trabajando en el siguiente capítulo; el cual queremos que sea un poquito más alegre porque estos 4 primeros han sido bastante deprimentes no? Ojalá nos dejen algún lindo comment, somos felices al darnos cuenta de ello, y muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos han agregado a Favoritos y a las Alertas :D Esperamos que tengan un lindo día jueves, se cuidan mucho. **

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

_Fefa&Coni_


	5. Después de la tormenta

**La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, damn it! Pero esta loca trama si es nuestra (6) **

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 5**

_Después de la tormenta_

Me sentía desorientada, intenté abrir los ojos y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba, solo que estaba recostada en un sofá.

-¿Emmett?-pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Su rostro apareció ante mí, tenía una expresión bastante preocupada.

-¡Ah!-murmuró notablemente aliviado. Me agarró fuertemente por los brazos y comenzó a sacudirme nerviosamente mientras me decía: ¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Puedes oírme, cierto? ¿Estás herida?

De pronto una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-Emmett, suelta a la pobre chica, le estás haciendo daño-dijo un tanto molesta.

Alcé la cabeza y buena parte de mi autoestima se perdió al percatarme de la persona que había hablado; la chica tenía una figura preciosa y un cabello rubio que le caía en cascadas. Se acercó a mí.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie. Y este bruto es mi novio, Emmett; aunque ya lo conociste-me dijo amistosamente mientras me tendía un vaso con agua- Te desmayaste cuando estaban hablando y el te trajo hasta aquí.

-¡Oh! cuánto lo siento, de verdad, es sólo que no ha sido un buen día- atiné a contestar mientras recibía el agua y le daba un largo trago.

Rosalie se giró hacia su novio y le murmuró algo que no pude entender. Emmett asintió y salió rápidamente de la sala. Ahora ella volteó hacia mí.

-Bien Bella, ahora que estamos solo las dos me podrías explicar ¿por qué estabas a estas horas de la noche sola, recostada en la playa y en ese estado?-preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Mierda.

Aquella chica no se iba con rodeos, era aún peor que Alice. Temblé al recordar a ese duendecillo insistente, de seguro en estos momentos se encontraba como loca tratando de ubicarme.

-Yo…-mordí mi labio inferior. No sabía si decir la verdad, porque eso significaba recordar los últimos momentos transcurridos con Edward y eso iba a doler. Pero me sentía en deuda con esta pareja, no cualquiera acepta a una 'casi desconocida' en su hogar.

Respiré profundamente.

-Es una larga historia-dije finalmente.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado.

-Tengo todo el tiempo-me dijo amablemente- ¿Sabes? A veces es mejor hablar sobre las cosas que nos provocan dolor. No te hace bien guardarte tanto en tu interior, porque terminas sufriendo el doble.

Tenía razón, Alice era la única con quién me podía desahogar, aunque no siempre le contaba todo porque eso significaba terminar de compras en algún centro comercial. Para Alice salir de compras era el remedio perfecto para cualquier problema. Pero ahora mi mejor amiga estaba lejos y necesitaba poder contar con alguien que lograra entenderme un poco.

-Está bien- le dije en un tono de derrota.

Así que le conté todo a Rosalie aquella noche, desde cómo nos habíamos conocido con Edward, cómo me había enamorado de él, hasta que finalmente él se había casado, aún sabiendo que yo lo amaba, con su "perfecta y dulce" novia, que por cierto, estaba completamente segura de que me odiaba. ¡Oh sí! Tanya era bastante cruel conmigo y yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, nunca nos pudimos llevar bien, de seguro quería mantenerme lo más alejada de Edward como le fuera posible, y ahora, por fin lo había logrado.

Cuando terminé de relatar mi historia me sorprendió el no sentirme como una chica triste y patética, sino más bien me sentí valiente, porque no cualquiera le cuenta lo que yo le había dicho a una casi completa extraña. Y yo lo había hecho, resultaba algo raro pero me sentía a gusto con Rosalie, de verdad quería agradarle. La miré y ella tenía en su rostro una expresión pensante.

-Rosalie…-le dije bajito.

Me miró y sonrió.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te admiro en este momento-me dijo. Me sorprendí, mi boca se abrió unos cuantos centímetros. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Sinceramente, no esperaba que me dijeras eso- reí tontamente- Hasta hace algunas horas creía que era la persona más cobarde en la faz de la Tierra.

-No seas ridícula Bella- me dijo- Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación no habría podido ser capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste, aunque pienso que deberías haber quitado a esa arpía de en medio y haber conquistado a ese Edward Cullen.

Suspiré.

-Eso es imposible-le dije amargamente- Tan solo mírame Rosalie, soy un completo desastre, no soy especial ni menos una chica de revista como Tanya.

Rosalie bufó enojada.

-Estás completamente equivocada Bella, pero ya está todo hecho y ahora debes preocuparte por ti y comenzar a vivir la nueva vida que te propusiste comenzar en esta ciudad – finalizó Rosalie.

-Tienes razón- le dije sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces ¿tienes hambre? – me preguntó.

Asentí, hace horas que no habría probado bocado y mi estómago ya había comenzado a reclamar.

Rosalie se levantó del sofá y se giró hacia mí.

-Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer, pero antes necesito ver qué demonios está haciendo Emmett, es peligroso dejarlo solo junto a un control remoto y un programa de luchas en la televisión.

_Eso iba a ser divertido. _

---

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

La alarma del reloj despertador me tomó completamente desprevenida, levanté mi brazo y atiné a golpearlo para terminar con el molesto ruido.

Abrí los ojos, me giré en la cama y di un gran bostezo. Había logrado, por fin, dormir tranquila después de meses de no lograr conciliar el sueño. Estaba notablemente emocionada y sorprendida, me sentía más relajada de lo que me había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Hace tan solo unas horas había perdido para siempre al chico más perfecto, pero había ganado dos buenos amigos a cambio. Era hora de seguir el consejo de Rosalie y comenzar a vivir mi nueva vida en Santa Bárbara.

Me alisté para un nuevo día en el trabajo y salí de casa. El día estaba realmente hermoso, el cielo azul no era entorpecido por ninguna molesta nube, esto era completamente distinto a Forks y me agradaba. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, pero una voz me interrumpió y abrí los ojos rápidamente.

-¡Hey Bella! – gritó un chico. Era Emmett, iba saliendo a trotar. Dios, él era la persona más deportiva que había conocido en mi vida.

Le sonreí y lo saludé con la mano.

Cuando por fin llegué a la escuela, aun era bastante temprano así que me preparé una taza de café y me dispuse a ordenar los papeles, textos y notas correspondientes a las clases que debía dar ese día.

De repente tuve la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada, alcé la cabeza y me sobresalté al notar que apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el maestro que me había salvado de darme un buen golpe el día anterior. Jacob Black. El día anterior no me había percatado de lo alto que era, llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta baja con una goma elástica; vestía una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, pude notar los desarrollados músculos de sus brazos aunque no de una forma exagerada; Jacob era bastante guapo.

-Dios, me asustaste- le dije.

Una sonrisa entusiasta se extendió veloz por su rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hola, Jacob-le dije finalmente.

-Hola, Bella-respondió.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba y se sentó a mi lado. Movía sus manos nerviosamente y su expresión mostraba que algo le preocupaba.

-Jacob, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Ehm…bueno…yo…me preguntaba…-dijo torpemente, suspiró profundamente y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Alguna vez has montado en motocicleta?-preguntó de repente. Mirándome fijamente con sus oscuros ojos.

Abrí los ojos considerablemente y lo miré con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Te acuerdas qué ayer si no hubiera sido por ti habría tenido el magistral golpe del año?-le pregunté- Bueno, siempre soy así. Tengo una innata e incómoda torpeza, así que como valoro mi vida, nunca, jamás me he subido a una moto o algo parecido-le dije un tanto divertida.

Comenzó a reír. Me uní a él, reí bajito y en silencio. Oírme a mí misma hizo que se me dilataran las pupilas, maravillada. Estaba riéndome, riéndome de verdad. Me sentía ligera, sin peso, tanto que volví a reírme, y esto hizo que la sensación durara un poco más.

-Lo que pasa es que acabo de terminar de arreglar unas motos y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo a montarlas el fin de semana-me declaró por fin.

En Forks nunca habría hecho algo así, _y un demonio pensé_, nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos, nueva vida, nueva Bella Swan.

-¡Suena genial!-le dije sinceramente emocionada.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Entonces, creo que tú y yo tenemos una cita el próximo sábado-enunció.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a reír bajito. Jacob Black me agradaba realmente, con él tenía una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

-Creo que sí-le contesté finalmente.

* * *

**De seguro tienen unas ganas enormes de matarnos por habernos demorado tanto en subir el chap, les debemos unas sinceras disculpas pero últimamente el tiempo no ha sido nuestro amigo, aunque eso va a cambiar porque el día viernes le diremos adiós a la Universidad por dos lindas semanas, qué felicidad! Ya estamos trabajando en el siguiente capítulo para que no se coman todas sus uñitas esperándolo. Pero, les gustó este chap? es algo menos deprimente y un poquito más optimista para Bella, además quién no querría salir a montar en moto con Jake? (6) **

**Si quieren tirarnos tomatazos o nos quieren dejar un lindo comentario y/o mensajito no duden en dejar un review! ya saben que eso nos hace extremadamente felices. Y no nos cansaremos de agradecer a todas las personas que nos han agregado a Favoritos y a sus listas de Alertas, es como wow! de verdad que muchas gracias! :D **

**Nos despedimos por ahora, esperamos que estén muy bien y que terminen su semana de la mejor manera posible. Se cuidan mucho, cariños gigantes :***

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

_Fefa&Coni_


	6. Los riesgos valen la pena

******

* * *

**

La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, sino que es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, por ende Edward, Emmett y Jasper también lo son, damn it! Pero esta trama si es nuestra (6)

* * *

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

**Capítulo 6 **

_Los riesgos valen la pena_

Bufé molesta. Rosalie me había llevado al centro comercial en cuanto le conté la historia de cómo me había conseguido una "cita" para el día sábado. Hasta Emmett se había enterado por casualidad y no había parado de molestarme hasta que con Rose salimos de compras.

-Eres rápida Bella-me dijo Rosalie molestándome mientras veíamos jeans en una tienda.

-Rose, no es una cita. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Sólo saldremos a montar motocicletas y eso lo hacen los amigos-le dije seriamente, mientras tomaba unos jeans y me dirigía al espejo más cercano.

-¡Oh sí, y yo soy la maldita Britney Spears!-dijo divertida Rose mientras me quitaba los jeans de las manos y me los cambiaba por unos que ella había elegido y se notaba que eran mucho más ajustados que los que yo había tomado. Reí ante su comentario, porque Rose si lucía como Britney Spears, así como en el vídeo de 'I'm slave 4 you'.

-¡Vamos Bella, abre los ojos! Tienes una linda cita con un lindo chico, y debes sacar a relucir esa belleza que tienes-dijo emocionada.

Suspiré derrotada.

-Está bien Rosalie, pero ¿no crees que estos jeans son demasiado ajustados para andar montada en una motocicleta?-le dije poniendo los jeans a centímetros de su rostro.

Rose levantó una ceja y me miró.

-Bella, después me lo agradecerás, así que mueve tu trasero hacia el probador y compruébalo por ti misma-dijo mientras con su dedo apuntaba en dirección al lugar.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí.

-Rosalie, ¡estás loca!-alcancé a gritar mientras cerraba la puerta del probador para ver cómo me quedaban los benditos jeans.

La idea de ir al centro comercial para comprar no me hacía para nada feliz, además eso me recordaba mucho a Alice, y me daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a esa duende revoltosa. Pero en este momento no estaba molesta ni triste sino que lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Definitivamente había sido casi un regalo haber podido encontrar a Rosalie y Emmett en este momento de mi vida, aunque hace tan solo un par de días nos habíamos conocido, era extraña la forma en cómo habíamos congeniado, eran como mis hermanos mayores. Emmett a pesar de su gran altura y sus músculos que te hacían temerle, era en realidad casi como un osito de peluche, aunque si te metías con su Jeep o el control remoto de su televisión se parecía más a un oso enojado y Rosalie parecía una supermodelo, todos los hombres se volteaban a mirarla y lo más genial de todo era que a Rose eso le importaba un comino, ella solo quería verse bien para Emmett. Era hermosa la forma en que esos dos se miraban, eran una pareja perfecta.

-¿Chocolate o vainilla?- la voz de Rosalie me hizo volver de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Mmm?- fue lo único que pude emitir.

Rosalie movió la cabeza divertida y me miró.

-Bella, deja de pensar en el chico apuesto del sábado-dijo divertida.

-Rosalie, eres realmente imposible- le dije tratando de sonar molesta.

Sonrió. -Vamos a tomar helado, al diablo con la dieta-dijo Rose. Ni idea de la razón de Rose por hacer dieta, porque ella simplemente tenía un cuerpazo así que tan solo asentí y la seguí.

---

Era la décima vez que me miraba al espejo en menos de 5 minutos, pero ¡maldita sea! Iba a matar a esa rubia. Me había maquillado y obligado a usar unos jeans ajustados, lo único que pude usar a mi gusto fueron mis cómodas zapatillas converse, luego de repetirle una y otra vez que los tacones altos y las motocicletas no van juntos, y una camiseta de una banda de rock que me gusta, pero la chica de portada de _no-me-interesa-que_ revista, me había obligado a hacerle un nudito y así a atarla a un lado, con lo que una pequeña parte de mi abdomen quedaba al descubierto.

Lo positivo era que a pesar de todo lograba tener un look relajado y cómodo.

Suspiré mientras le daba la espalda al espejo y me dirigía hacia la cocina, pero el timbre me hizo pegar un salto.

_Rayos._

Automáticamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el reloj, marcaba las once de la mañana con treinta minutos, y esa era la hora exacta en que Jacob dijo que iba a pasar por mi casa, porque eso me había dicho la última vez que nos habíamos visto. No había visto a nadie tan puntual a parte E… _ni te atrevas a decir su nombre, _dijo la molesta vocecitade mi cabeza. Y realmente no podía pensar en él, así que me enfoqué en no tropezar mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Al abrir me encontré con la figura alta de un hombre, sus ojos negros me examinaron durante breves segundos.

-Wow, Bella…te ves bien-dijo Jacob.

-Gracias-murmuré mientras sentía que mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso.

-¿Preparada? —me preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos chispeantes.

Asentí y lo único que pude decir fue "sí". Porque ya no estaba tan entusiasmada como antes; estaba intentando imaginarme a mí misma montada de verdad encima de una moto.

-Vámonos —me animó, con la voz algo más aguda de lo habitual por la excitación—. Conozco un sitio perfecto.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a su camioneta, en la parte de atrás noté dos motocicletas, después de echar un vistazo por pude ver que Emmett se encontraba lavando su Jeep, eso era extraño, porque nunca había visto a Emmett levantado a esas horas un día sábado, porque él sólo lo hacía si tenía que salir a trotar y los sábados él **no** salía a trotar.

-¡Bella!-gritó emocionado. Lo saludé con la mano. Me puse algo nerviosa porque una expresión extraña se mostró en su rostro, _"oh, gran oso Emmett, no te atrevas a decir algo…"_

-¡No se olviden de usar cond…! pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Rose apareció justo para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch, Rose! Eso dolió- alcancé a escuchar que le decía. Mientras que Rosalie lo miraba bastante enojada y volteaba su cabeza en mi dirección y me saludaba.

Reí nerviosamente mientras que Jacob reía de buena gana.

-Lo siento-le dije. Emmett es algo…

-¿Divertido?-dijo Jacob mientras me abría la puerta de su automóvil.

-Iba a decir algo así como impulsivo pero tienes razón, aunque es algo más que eso- le dije mientras subía y me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad lo más rápido que mis manos podían. Iba a matar a Emmett cuando volviera.

Jacob subió y encendió el motor, fijé mi mirada al frente; no quería perderme nada del paisaje. Tenía la extraña sensación de que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo allí, cuando en realidad esto no era así, la verdad era que no conocía mucho Santa Bárbara y quería cambiar eso.

Tenía tantas ganas de cambiar tantas cosas que a vista de cualquier persona esto iba a parecer imposible, pero yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, y todo con tal de ser feliz después de cinco años, en los que estuve ciegamente enamorada de Edward. La herida en mi pecho continuaba abierta y latiendo, era doloroso para mí pensar siquiera en su nombre, pero a pesar de eso sabía que la única manera de superarlo no era ignorando el sentimiento y tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado a él. No, esto tenía que hacerlo de la forma adecuada, el problema era que aún no tenía idea de cómo hacer las cosas de la manera correcta; quizás necesitaba ayuda, o quizás necesitaba conocer nuevas personas como Rosalie y Emmett, o quizás necesitaba conocer a alguien que lograra hacer latir mi corazón aceleradamente, hacerme reír de la nada, quererme tal cual soy, y lo más importante alguien con el que pudiera ser yo misma, todo el tiempo. ¿Y si Jacob era esa persona? Bueno, sé que todo el tema de Jacob surgió de una forma tan rápida e inesperada que no he podido analizarlo como me gustaría, pero y si esto era una especie de ayuda divina o algo por el estilo, como en las películas de Hollywood. Cuando la protagonista de una película de amor, tiene el corazón destrozado y un día cualquiera, en una situación cualquiera conoce al chico perfecto, y lo más genial es que él da el primer paso, porque hoy en día las mujeres debemos hacerlo, y para mí eso es como una meta imposible, porque mi combinación de mejillas sonrojadas intensamente más mi torpeza verbal y también física no son los mejores atributos; y la pareja de la película se enamora, aunque pasan por diversos problemas logran salir a flote y la chica se da cuenta que por fin ha logrado ser feliz.

No me di cuenta cuando salimos de la ciudad, había estado tan embobada en mis pensamientos que no había prestado la suficiente atención al paisaje. De repente, surgió una espectacular panorámica del océano Pacífico que llegaba hasta el horizonte, de color gris oscuro bajo las nubes. Estábamos por encima de la playa, sobre los acantilados que bordeaban la costa y la vista parecía perderse hacia el infinito. La camioneta fue poco a poco perdiendo velocidad hasta que Jacob aparcó y apagó el motor, los oídos me zumbaban en el silencio que siguió. Salimos ambos de la camioneta y Jacob se dirigió a la parte trasera para sacar las motos.

Sonrió sin muchas ganas mientras empujaba la moto hasta ponerla a mi lado. Era de un color rojo, eso me hizo recordar a mí cuando algo me hace ruborizar.

-¿Te sientes preparada?

-Eso creo —de repente la moto me intimidaba y me asustaba. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que montarla.

—Nos lo tomaremos con calma —me prometió. Apoyé la moto con cuidado contra la camioneta, mientras él iba a recoger la suya. Cuando ya tenía la moto en el suelo volteó hacia mí, en su mirada se veía una chispa de entusiasmo y me dijo- ¿Vamos a montar en las motos, o qué?

-Vamos-le contesté con más entusiasmo del que había sentido hacía medio minuto. Esto definitivamente iba a resultar muy interesante, Bella Swan montada en una moto, espero y mantengo mis dedos cruzados para no terminar en una sala de emergencias el día de hoy.

* * *

**Antes que me tiren tomatazos, debo dar grandes, tremendas explicaciones. Saben que la historia es manejada por dos amigas bastante locas y últimamente algo ocupadas; nos ha sido muy difícil lograr reunirnos para seguir con la historia, así que personalmente me di un tiempito para soñar despierta y entregarles este chap que hace un montón de tiempo tenía hasta la mitad, ni siquiera la otra estrella de este fanfic sabe de esto, así que espero que no se enoje conmigo *...* y bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta la que les está escribiendo esto es *redoble de tambores* Connie *.y.má* ****Esto es algo que nunca había pasado, como se habrán dado cuenta siempre nos lograbamos organizar, subir y escribir de parte de las dos; pero ahora lo hice solita y el chap también; es una especie de regalito para la otra autora y para uds, las más fieles y lindas lectoras del mundo entero. **

**Estoy cruzando mis deditos para que les guste el chap, y espero de todo corazón no dejarlas tan abandonadas con la historia, Fefa espero que te guste y el otro chap lo escribes tú, porque me declaro en huelga. Naaaaaaaaaah! es bromita jajajaja te quiero boba y a todas esas lectoras locas, en especial las chicas esas que estudian en una Universidad en la ciudad de Talca, Chile la carrera de Odontología *.manitos* un saludo y un beso enorme :* Me iré a dormir, buenas noches a todas/os **

**Connie***

**P.S* ya se viene un chap totalmente Edward (6666)**


	7. Al mal tiempo

**La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, damn it! Pero esta loca trama si es nuestra (6)**

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Al mal tiempo…ten una cita con el chico perfecto_

Respira. Tan solo respira.

Era la única palabra que podía repetir en mi mente. ¿Por qué? Bueno, a mi derecha se encontraba una motocicleta roja, la cual podría haber tenido un cartel con mi nombre, porque en unos minutos yo iba a estar arriba tratando de maniobrarla de la mejor manera, _como si eso fuera posible_. Jacob me dijo que primero me iba a dar una demostración de cómo montar de la forma adecuada una motocicleta, mientras él se estaba subiendo a la moto mi teléfono celular sonó, le hice una seña para que esperara un momento.

Cuando vi la pantalla mi corazón dio un salto de alegría, era Alice, abrí mi teléfono para contestar.

-Alice-dije en un tono alegre.

-¡Bella!-chilló la enana- Amo escuchar tu voz tan alegre, ¿cómo va todo? y ¿en dónde estás? porque la recepción es algo mala -soltó tan rápido.

-Estoy bien Alice, muy bien-le dije mientras miraba a Jacob y éste me sonreía.

Reí bajito.

-Bella, ¿estás con alguien?-dijo Alice en un tono que me hizo temblar, porque cuando le contestara sabía que iba a gritar y a dar saltitos de emoción independiente del lugar en donde se encontrara. Además sabía que Alice tenía extraños poderes súper psíquicos porque siempre sabía las cosas antes de que a mí se me ocurriera contárselas.

Suspiré derrotada.

-Sí, estoy en una especie de cita, pero sólo como amigos Alice, y por favor no grites-le solté rápidamente tratando de recalcar la palabra "amigos". Tenía más que claro que la enana _parezco-una-adicta-a-redbull _iba a comenzar a gritar como un gato ahogándose.

-¡OH, BELLA! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI!- dijo tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído. Pude escuchar que daba palmaditas. Rodé mis ojos y suspiré, porque sabía que Alice me iba a exigir, que le diera todos los detalles de mi "cita" con Jacob. Y cuando digo "exigir", no exagero porque ella tiene sus propios y retorcidos métodos para obtener la información que se le dé en gana.

-Si Alice, créeme que yo también lo estoy-dije bajito pero totalmente segura- Pero escúchame bien Alice Cullen, porque en este momento no te daré ningún detalle porque considero que ahora no es adecuado contarte las cosas que supongo me preguntarás.- me apresuré a decirle en tono de advertencia a ese duendecillo.

-¡Pero Bella! Eso es total y cruelmente injusto, por lo menos dime que están haciendo y luego te llamaré para saber cada sucio detalle de esa cita.- el tono que usó en esa última parte fue tan amenazador que no pude negarle un poco de información.

_Maldita enana hiperactiva, _pensé.

-Está bien Alice- suspiré. Pero sólo te diré que estoy en algún lugar de la carretera que bordea la costa con Jacob, después te explicaré bien quién es él, y nos estamos preparando para dar un paseo en motocicleta- pero antes de que pudiese terminar de pronunciar la palabra motocicleta Alice estaba riendo a carcajadas y burlándose de mí como era muy usual en ella.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás loca? Oh, por todos los cielos, tú eres por lejos la persona más patosa de este planeta y ¡¿vas a dar un paseo en motocicleta?!- gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono y no pude evitar sonrojarme debido a que sabía que ella tenía toda la razón. Hacer esto siendo yo era la cosa más estúpida que podría estar haciendo. Pero sin embargo hoy y en este momento, con Jake a mi lado, me sentía distinta, llena de energía y hasta más valiente porque tenía la extraña sensación de que junto a él nada malo me podía ocurrir.

-¡Alice!- dije con tono de disgusto esperando una disculpa de aquel duende insoportable. Pero nada pasaba, Alice ya no se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Lo único que podía escuchar eran susurros y murmullos que no pude entender.

-¡Alice!- Volví a decir, esta vez con tono de preocupación- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le dije algo insegura.

-No soy Alice- me dijo esa voz aterciopelada que jamás olvidaría. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban. Al oír su voz fue como si todo el sufrimiento que pensé que estaba enterrado aflorara nuevamente, así de fácil, así de rápido. Era como si alguien hubiese tomado mi corazón y lo hubiera arrancado de golpe. Me costaba respirar y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, debo de haber cambiado mi rostro de forma muy abrupta porque Jake me miraba preocupado.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire porque ya me comenzaba a sentir algo mareada. Necesitaba cortar esa llamada, pero aunque pudiese sonar algo masoquista, quería escuchar su voz una vez más. Quizás había desarrollado una afición a la tortura porque sabía que no era lo correcto querer eso, pero aunque me costara admitirlo yo aún lo amaba. Aún amaba a Edward Cullen, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, a pesar de que era imposible que él me correspondiera, a pesar de que le había pedido que desapareciera de mi vida para siempre. Lo único que más quería en el mundo era escuchar nuevamente la voz del que había sido mi mejor amigo.

_Esto no está bien, definitivamente no está bien_ _Bella._

-¿Edward?- fue la única palabra que logró salir de mi boca.

-¡Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido, Bella!- le escuché decir con voz gélida y de manera cortante.

Esas tres palabras me hicieron enfadar, y bastante. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para juzgar de esa forma mis actos? él prometió que se iría, que no lo volvería a ver o a escuchar, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en este momento y arruinar mi cita? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora y hacerme volver a recordar todo, y a sufrir nuevamente porque me di cuenta que a pesar del esfuerzo no había podido dejar de amarlo ni un poco?

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¿Con qué derecho juzgas mi vida y lo que hago? Yo a ti no te importo y nunca te importé, así que debería de darte lo mismo mis actos estúpidos y temerarios, o si me hago daño o muero- le grité, sin duda le grité, le dije todo eso con un tono de indignación, enfado y resentimiento que nunca había usado con nadie, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había sacado el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

-¿Entonces, eso es lo que quieres, matarte? ¿Es eso de lo que va todo esto?- intervino de nuevo con severidad.

-Y si así fuera ¿qué? ¡Déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vida como prometiste que lo harías!- fue lo último que le grité antes de cortar y tirar lejos el teléfono. No podía creer como había resultado todo eso. Levanté la mirada y vi que Jacob se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, luego miré el teléfono roto en el suelo. _Maravillosamente genial, _pensé_. _No tengo dinero para comprar uno nuevo.

Estaba tan enojada que lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos tratando de salir.

-Bella, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Jacob en un tono preocupado.

-Creo que es algo difícil de explicar, es una historia aburrida, triste y patética, como yo. Pero creo que estoy bien –le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cara tratando de secar alguna lágrima rebelde.

Jacob me miró con ojos severos. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

-Bella, no tienes idea de cuán equivocada estás-dijo seriamente- Sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que eres una chica fuerte, linda e inteligente. Y espero que nunca olvides eso-finalizó dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente y bajé mi rostro tratando de disimular eso. Pero Jacob alzó mi barbilla con su mano y me miró con sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Vamos a montar motos y a olvidar todo lo malo? Aunque sea por…-miró su reloj- Un breve momento.

Mordí mi labio inferior y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos-le dije tratando de poner un poco de emoción a mi voz.

De seguro pensarán que la pobre Bella Swan terminó en estado grave en alguna sala de urgencias de la ciudad de Santa Bárbara, pero están equivocados. Aunque sea totalmente increíble no terminé lesionada ni nada por el estilo, sino que al contrario; tuve la mejor cita de mi vida, lo juro. A pesar de que en un principio no tenía idea de cómo demonios andar en motocicleta, se podría decir que ahora montada en una de ellas, ya no era un peligro para mí ni para las demás personas, creo que Jacob es el mejor dando clases de manejo de motos, en serio.

Habíamos emprendido el camino de vuelta, Jacob iba hablando un montón de cosas que me hacían reír así que no iba prestando atención al camino, pero cuando lo hice me pude dar cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde íbamos.

-Jake-dije algo insegura-¿En dónde estamos?, o mejor dicho, ¿hacia dónde vamos?-le pregunté algo nerviosa.

Giró su cabeza para mirarme.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo rápidamente volteando nuevamente su cabeza para mantener su vista en el camino.

-No me gustan las sorpresas Jacob, y hablo en serio-le dije en un tono amargo, sabía que era algo tonto pero era totalmente cierto. Nunca, en toda mi vida me habían agradado las sorpresas.

-Oh, bueno, pero esta sorpresa si te va a gustar-dijo en un tono que destilaba pura seguridad.

Abrí mis ojos en señal de falsa sorpresa.

-¿Es una apuesta?- le dije en un tono de burla.

Volvió a mirarme y había un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Nunca apuestes contra mi Bella Swan-dijo de un modo tan serio y a la vez gracioso que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Era sorprendente la forma en que Jacob me hacía sentir, tan liviana y despreocupada. Junto a él era como si todo el mundo y los dramas de éste desaparecieran tan rápido como dices "¡Puf!".

El también reía, giré mi cabeza para mirarle. Jacob era una persona tan cálida, era esa clase de persona que siempre se muestra feliz, acarreando esa felicidad como un aura, llevándola a toda la gente que le rodea. No era extraño que me gustara estar junto a él.

-Me gusta verte reír Bella-me dijo Jacob logrando que me sonrojara nuevamente.

Sonreí con los labios apretados. Noté que Jacob tomaba una desviación. Fruncí el ceño.

-Jake, ¿por qué vamos hacia la playa?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Te dije que es una sorpresa-dijo tranquilamente.

Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y enfoqué mi vista en el camino tratando de descubrir cuál era el plan de Jacob, de repente el motor de la camioneta se apagó y él descendió rápidamente de ésta para abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme una mano al bajarme. Luego se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta y sacó una especie de cesta, aunque no pude distinguir bien lo que era ni mucho menos lo que contenía porque todo iba tapado con una manta a cuadros.

-Sígueme-murmuró.

Yo tan sólo asentí y lo seguí. Caminamos hasta la playa, Jacob encontró un lugar bastante agradable, sacó la manta a cuadros que cubría la cesta y la dispuso de forma que los dos nos pudiéramos sentar en ella, luego abrió la cesta y comenzó a sacar comida.

-Un picnic-dije yo. Estaba bastante sorprendida, porque nunca un chico había hecho algo así por mí, Jacob era realmente un caso especial.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?-me preguntó.

-Sí, mucho-le dije yo suavemente-Creo que eres un buen preparador de sorpresas, deberías dedicarte a eso-finalicé dándole una expresión divertida.

-Sólo hago esto cuando considero que una chica es realmente especial-dijo Jacob mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Y una vez más sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-Bueno, ¡comamos!-dijo Jake entusiasmado.

Estaba prácticamente devorando unos de los sándwiches que Jacob había llevado, pero es que estaba realmente bueno. Noté que me miraba divertido.

-Lo siento – le dije- pero esto sabe realmente bien Jacob, ¿dónde los compraste?-le pregunté curiosa.

Jacob abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-No los compré en ningún sitio, los preparé yo-dijo- con la secreta receta transmitida de generación en generación por la familia Black-finalizó en tono solemne.

Reí divertida por cómo había pronunciado esta última parte.

-¡Hey!, hieres mis sentimientos Swan-dijo tratando de sonar dolido.

-Lo siento, nuevamente-murmuré- pero, ¿cómo puedo conocer esa receta secreta? - le pregunté emocionada.

Jacob alzó una de sus cejas.

-Oh bueno-dijo-para eso tienes que pasar a ser parte de la familia Black-terminó de decir, y en ese momento me di cuenta del significado de aquello.

-Bella, te has puesto verde-añadió- ¿te encuentras bien?-noté preocupación en su voz.

Reí algo aturdida. Pero ¿cómo demonios le explicaba que la palabra matrimonio me hacía pensar inmediatamente en Edward?, sé lo patético que suena pero había desarrollado una especie de alergia o algo parecido a cualquier sinónimo de esa palabra. Además no quería que Jacob sintiera pena o lástima por mí, no quería que el motivo por el cual él se acercara a mi fuera ese. No quería arruinar nada con él, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que habíamos compartido, sentía que teníamos una conexión especial.

Quizás Jacob notó que había vuelto a estar algo triste, así que comenzó a contarme cosas que por supuesto me hicieron reír. Y de alguna forma de la cual no logro comprender a pesar de todo lo sucedido hoy, mi cita no había resultado un desastre, todo lo contrario me había divertido mucho con Jake.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche Jacob me había pasado a dejar a mi casa. Cuando por fin estuve sola, me di cuenta que necesitaba compañía, caminé hacia la ventana y noté las luces encendidas en la casa de Rose y Emmmett. Así que me dirigí hasta allá, toqué el timbre y fue Rosalie la que abrió la puerta, me miró algo sorprendida y me dio una sonrisa; me hizo pasar, y me dijo que fuera a la sala de estar. Cuando llegué pude ver a Emmett casi totalmente recostado en el sofá mirando televisión, me miró y en sus ojos pude notar un brillo de malicia.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está mi chica favorita?-gritó el grandulón.

Me acerqué a él y lo señalé con un dedo.

-Ni creas por un segundo que se me ha olvidado la estupidez que no alcanzaste a terminar de gritar hoy en la mañana Emmett-le dije en un tono amenazante.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho y trataba de poner la mejor cara de niño inocente.

-Bella, Bella, Bella-dijo bajito mientras me miraba de un modo, ¿tierno?-Mi querida Bella, ¿sabes? Ese chico no quiere salir y sólo agarrarte de la mano. No, no, no. Yo soy un chico y sé lo que ése quiere. Y él quiere llevarte a la cam…-y nuevamente no pudo finalizar porque Rosalie lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el control remoto.

-¡Emmett! ¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó fuertemente en un tono que a cualquiera hubiera hecho temblar.

-Pero Rosie, sabes que solo quiero advertir a la pequeña Bella…-dijo inocentemente.

-Emmett, cariño, deja a las chicas solas, ¿sí?-dijo Rose en un tono tan atemorizante que Emmett se levanto del sofá y se encaminó hacia su habitación mientras murmuraba "Ya verás pequeña Bella, ya verás".

Rosalie miró a Emmett mientras se iba y suspiró.

-Emmett, un gran hombre, pero a veces algo idiota-dijo seriamente.

Reí bajito.

-Creo que es divertido, inmaduramente divertido-le dije a Rosalie.

Sonrió.

-Totalmente-dijo segura.

Ambas reímos. Pero Rose giró su cabeza y me miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Y bueno-dijo- Creo que me debes contar un par de cosas, ¿no?-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y me señalaba que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Suspiré. Si no es la pequeña duende insistente es la supermodelo con carácter. _Estoy acabada_, pensé.

* * *

*** Fefa y Connie están de vuelta * yeaaaah! y queremos dar grandes, enormes, gigantescas disculpas a todas nuestras queridas lectoras, pero por diversos y algo estresantes motivos no podíamos actualizar, aunque estabamos muy preocupadas por que no nos gusta desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero ahora les queremos contar que eso es pasado! vamos a estar más presentes en este mundillo de fanfiction :D **

**Y vamos a lo importante, les gustó este chap? es mucho más largo que los anteriores, y a nosotras personalmente nos encanta! Puede ser Jacob más tierno? y Edward a pesar de todo sigue tan sobreprotector *-* También les queremos informar que siempre quisimos agregar uno o más capítulos desde el punto de vista de nuestro hombre favorito, ¡Edward Cullen! así que chicas...prepárense! porque el chap 8 es totalmente Edward (L) * grititos de emoción *  
Esperamos que esto las alegre! y bueno, si nos quieren dejar algún mensajito, comentario, solicitud, sugerencia o crítica constructiva un review es la opción ideal :D También no podemos dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que nos han agregado a Favoritos y a sus listas de Alertas, en verdad que muchísimas gracias :D**

**Nos despedimos por ahora, esperamos que estén muy bien y tengan un muy buen enero 2010. Se cuidan mucho, cariños GIGANTES =***

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

_Fefa & Connie_


	8. E: Ojos color chocolate

**La saga de Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y cualquiera de sus personajes, damn it! Pero esta loca trama si es nuestra (6)**

**"Perdida en ti"**

**By _WeLoveTwilight_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Capítulo 8**

_E: Ojos color chocolate_

_Edward's POV_

Me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás de la casa de mis padres. Era ya una costumbre pasar los días sábados en familia, nos reuníamos a compartir el almuerzo y luego a pasar un rato agradable en la tarde. No me sorprendió que Tanya me hubiera seguido hasta aquí, ella siempre tuvo una muy buena relación con todos pero siempre ha preferido estar haciéndome compañía.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que habíamos vuelto de la luna de miel, y hacía menos tiempo que me había enterado de todo lo sucedido con Bella y desde el desastroso encuentro el cual concluyó por dar como muerta una amistad de cinco años.

Suspiré algo frustrado.

-¿Edward?-murmuró Tanya- Alice y Esme dicen que debo dejarte solo. Sé que nunca fui agradable con Bella, y lo siento mucho-dijo algo triste.

-No es tu culpa, amor-le dije- Es sólo que la extraño, ella era mi mejor amiga.

Hizo una mueca.

-Aún siento que es mi culpa, nunca intenté ser buena con ella. A pesar de que sabía que era una excelente persona-dijo sonando totalmente sincera.

-Tranquila-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos.

-Voy a ir a ver si Esme necesita ayuda, creo que necesitas estar solo.

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué hacia mí para darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias-murmuré.

Ella tan solo asintió y salió de la sala en busca de mi madre.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuché a mi hermana Alice mientras hacía una llamada telefónica, algo muy habitual en ella debido a que no se despega de su teléfono celular, la pude ver a través de los grandes ventanales de vidrio de la sala pero había algo extraño con esa llamada porque Alice comenzó a alejarse demasiado dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

Sentí curiosidad y me dirigí sigilosamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, para ello tuve que salir por una de esas puertas auxiliares que existen que en realidad parecen ventanas pero que estaban allí en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Me apoyé en la pared, y fue entonces cuando la escuche chillar como era de costumbre cuando se emociona.

-¡OH, BELLA! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI!- gritó de pronto. Fue entonces cuando analice lo que decía, Alice estaba hablando con Bella, de pronto me sentí ansioso. Traté de acercarme un poco más, para poder escuchar mejor. Parecía un acosador, un obsesionado acosador, pero necesitaba saber algo más de Bella. La última vez que nos habíamos visto había terminado todo terriblemente mal.

-¡Pero Bella! Eso es total y cruelmente injusto, por lo menos dime que están haciendo y luego te llamaré para saber cada sucio detalle de esa cita.- dijo luego de un rato, sonando un tanto frustrada.

Un momento dijo ¿una cita? Bella se encuentra en una cita. Pero si sólo hace un par de días que discutimos y me hizo prometerle que desaparecería de su vida porque no se encontraba bien y ¿ahora se encontraba en una cita? su comportamiento era totalmente absurdo.

Sentí algo extraño en mí, sentimientos que no pude descifrar. Rabia y enojo, pero no era sólo eso había algo más, pero no sé qué exactamente.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás loca? Oh, por todos los cielos, tú eres por lejos la persona más patosa de este planeta y ¡¿vas a dar un paseo en motocicleta?!- gritó con un tono de disgusto.

¡Oh genial! Bella no sólo se encontraba en una cita sino que más encima iba a montarse en una motocicleta. ¿Acaso está mujer está loca? ¿Qué pretende arriesgando su vida de esa manera? Ella no es de las personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas. Isabella Swan, es por dios santo, prácticamente un imán para los problemas o las situaciones que pueden ponerla en riesgo. Siempre tuve que cuidarla y estar protegiéndola, así que no pude controlarme, sabía que debía hacer algo, se que prometí desaparecer de su vida pero debía hacerla entrar en razón.

Respiré profundamente, entonces me precipité y sin mayor esfuerzo le arrebaté el teléfono a mi pequeña hermana, como era de esperarse, Alice intentó por todos los medios recuperar su móvil pero no lo lograba.

-Edward, vas a empeorar todo-chillaba lo más bajo que podía, mientras daba saltos para lograr quitarme su teléfono celular.

-¡Alice!- escuché que decía Bella con tono de disgusto por el otro lado de la línea.

Sentía como si algo hirviera dentro de mí, la inexplicable sensación se hacía más grande a cada minuto.

Mientras tanto mi odiosa hermana se abalanzó contra mí en un acto desesperado e inútil por intentar recuperar su teléfono, mientras murmuraba un "¡no te atrevas _idiota-estúpido_ Edward Anthony!". Pero a pesar de que Bella me había pedido que desapareciera de su vida, no podía borrar tan fácilmente esos cinco años de hermosa amistad, me importaba todo lo que ella estuviera haciendo, y más aún si eso la ponía en peligro. Me importaba y me enfurecía pensar que pudiese estar arriesgando su vida tan tontamente.

De pronto su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Alice!- Volvió a decir pero esta vez con tono de preocupación- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo y entonces le hablé.

-No soy Alice- Le dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. En ese instante Bella guardó silencio, no dijo ni una palabra y yo tampoco pude decir más. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que la volví a escuchar.

-¿Edward?- Me dijo con una voz muy temerosa.

De mi boca salieron las palabras con tal decisión como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido, Bella!- le dije de tratando de sonar lo más severo posible. Era quizás la única manera de hacerla entender que lo que estaba haciendo era completamente arriesgado, y que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero su respuesta me sorprendió.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¿Con qué derecho juzgas mi vida y lo que hago? Yo a ti no te importo y nunca te importé, así que debería de darte lo mismo mis actos estúpidos y temerarios, o si me hago daño o muero- me gritó, con toda la rabia que tenia acumulada desde que las cosas entre nosotros se estropearon. Era totalmente entendible, no sabía cuánto daño le había hecho a esta pobre mujer, pero cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera si lo único que yo quería era protegerla. Protegerla de ella misma, porque de seguro en esos momentos Bella no debía encontrarse en su sano juicio como para intentar montarse en una motocicleta y quizás con que imbécil.

-¿Entonces, eso es lo que quieres, matarte? ¿Es eso de lo que va todo esto?- le dije tratando de sonar lo más duro posible.

-Y si así fuera ¿qué? ¡Déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vida como prometiste que lo harías!

Y eso fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de sentir un estruendo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, entonces se cortó la comunicación.

¡Idiota! ¡Egoísta! ¡Sin cerebro! ¡Tarado! ¡Irresponsable y estúpido! – chilló fuertemente Alice mientras me quitaba violentamente el móvil de las manos.

Traté de ignorarla, pero continúo.

-¡Edward, por favor! Ya para con todo esto-me dijo notablemente afectada-Deja a Bella tranquila de una vez, no sabes cuanto a sufrido. Ella no merece pasar por todo lo que ha pasado, por dios, si eran los mejores amigos, quizás hasta la conoces mejor que yo-terminó mientras lágrimas cubrían su pequeño rostro.

-Lo siento – murmuré triste. La acerqué hacia mí, y la abracé mientras su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo.

Jasper, el novio de Alice, apareció de pronto, me miró con sus cautelosos ojos, se movió algo intranquilo considerando acercarse y acompañar a Alice, pero se quedó en su lugar. Estaba seguro que él ya había entendido que todo esto era por Bella.

-Todo estará bien – le dije tratando de animarla.

-No-gimió Alice- sin Bella aquí nada va a estar bien. Es que, ¿aún no lo entiendes? – dijo frustrada.

-¿Entender que Alice?-le pregunté, ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

Se separó bruscamente de mí, y corrió hacia donde estaba Jasper, se abrazaron y él la condujo hacia la casa.

¿Qué significaba lo que me había dicho Alice? ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? ¿Cuánto sabía ella de mí? quizás hasta sabía cosas que yo aún no me daba cuenta. Me estremecí, no podía suprimir las preguntas. ¿Acaso había sido una equivocación haber elegido a Tanya y no a Bella? pero si yo amaba a Tanya, ella ahora era mi esposa y éramos felices.

Me dirigí con paso decidido hacia la casa nuevamente; Jasper y Alice se encontraban sentados en la terraza, él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, Alice parecía estar durmiendo. Esme y Tanya se encontraban en la cocina, preparando algo para pasar una agradable tarde. Supuse que mi padre se encontraba en su estudio leyendo.

Decidí que este no era un buen momento para comenzar a dudar de todo, Bella era importante para mí, estaba seguro de ello, la quería pero no la amaba de la misma forma que amaba a Tanya. Todo había resultado bastante mal desde que Bella me había confesado sus sentimientos, y ahora ella me había pedido que desapareciera de su vida, lo cual era completamente entendible. No tenía idea de cuánto la había hecho sufrir, por eso ahora iba a cumplir con lo que ella me había pedido.

Recordé aquella noche en Santa Bárbara. Bella me había mirado con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero en ellos no pude distinguir nada más que una tristeza enorme. Y cuando me preguntó si le podía conceder un favor, no pude negarme, aún cuando no tenía idea de lo que eso implicara.

"_Necesito que desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida Edward. Has de cuenta que nunca he existido_".

Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa, nunca imaginé que me iba a pedir algo así pero ahora iba a hacer lo que le había prometido a mi mejor amiga. Desaparecer de su vida.

Alice tiene razón, Bella no merece pasar por todo lo que ha pasado, ella merece algo mucho mejor, algo que yo no lo puedo dar…o sí?

* * *

****Primero queremos agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, nos encanta que nuestra historia les guste.. A nosotras nos gusta escribirla..**

****Segundo.. Les gustó este capítulo?? Ojala que si porque nosotras lo amamos.. debe de ser porque nos encanta Ed (L).. jejeje.. pero hay que admitir que es un poco bobo.. ya lo verán..**

**Bueno como siempre si nos quieres dejar algún comentario, duda o sugerencia por favor no duden en hacerlo.. Todos sus cometarios son bien recibidos y nos alegran el día además de inspirarnos aún más a seguir escribiendo.. Así que a dejar muchos reviews!!**

**Les anticipo que el capítulo 9 ya está en construcción.. y se viene demasiado bueno así que estén atentas..**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**Cariños =***

Fefa & Connie


End file.
